Sam And Brooke - I Need You Mom
by Jabi07
Summary: Sam Enters back into Brookes live but can they be a proper family!


Brooke was more than shocked when she opened her front door and standing there with her hair all ruffled and tears streaming down her face was Sam,

"Sam Honey!" she embraced Sam holding her as she sobbed Brooke`s heart breaking from hearing her Sam cries of pain!

"Brooke who is at the...door!" Julian stood frozen in shock his face looked just as confused as Brooke felt, Sam pulled away slightly giving a small smile at Julian,

"Hey Julian...nice to see your still around!"

"Yeah nice to see you come here!" Brooke watched emotionally as her Husband hugged Sam his face lighten up, Sam looked dirty and battered like she hadn`t washed in months and she looked so skinny,

"Honey how bout you have a shower and cleaned up while I make us some breakfast!"

"Yeah ok cool!" As soon as Sam left to have a shower Julian wrapped his arms around Brooke stroking her arm comfortingly,

"Bit of a shock huh!"

"Just a bit! What has happened to her...her mom is suppose to look after her!"

"Yeah she is."

"Listen can you keep an eye on her and the twins today while I find out what happened?!"

"yeah course Honey!"

In the Shower Sam winced slightly as the hot water stung her bruises, she swallowed the lump in her throat and scrubbed rapidly the soap against her skin, she then stood for a few moments in the now cold shower the coolness waken her up a bit.

"Sam Honey I`ve just put out fresh clothes on your bed!"

"Thanks Brooke!" In her head she thought Mom but knew that she couldn`t say that to her, as it could ruin what thay had after all Sam was the one that had walked away to be with the women that had given her away! hoping and praying that she won`t get let down again and that she could finally have what she has always wanted a loving family of her own. She washed and dried herself changing into what she relised was the outfit that Brooke made especially for her, she looked at her reflection in the mirror smiling happily at the outfit touched that Brooke would have kept the outfit after all this time! she took one last glance before walking into the kitchen where on the table was a plate stacked high with Pancakes, the twins were sat happily gurgling in their high chairs.

"Wow I see that you`ve learnt to cook then!"

"Hey cheecky! you want pancakes or not!" I giggle and sit myself at the table, my stomach rumbling loudly making me blush slightly which for some reason made Brooke and Julian look at me with concern instead of laughing.

"Here help yourself honey please tuck in!" Brooke said filling a plate up with Bacon and scrambled egg and placing it infront of me, I couldn`t help but drool slightly as the aroma of food hit my nostrols,

"Thanks Brooke!" I say ravishing the food into my mouth barely able to swallow. After Breakfast Brooke went off to work so that left me and Julian to look after Jude and Davis for a few hours until Brooke came home, we both headed off to where Julian works which was basically a huge empty Studios which was pretty crap if i`m being completly honest.

"Is this it!?"

"What you mean is this it?!" I rolled my eyes

"I was just expecting something more from the way you went on about it!"

"Right I see...always nice to hear your opinions!"

"Well you brought me hear!"

"Sam?!" I turned and smiled at a confused looking Haley, who looked a bit antsy and fidgety

"Hey Mrs. Scott hows little Jamie?!"

"Uh ok I think...what you doing here?!"

"I am here with Julian!"

"I can see that!"

"She came knocking on our door this morning! you meeting Dan?!"

"Yeah...uh see you guys maybe later yeah!"

"Yeah sure thing Haley!"

"What is her problem?!"

"Her husband is missing...now come on you lets get out of here!"

"Oh...but he will be ok though right?!" Julian put a hand onto my shoulder and smiled at me warmly,

"Of course he will Honey don`t you worry now come on lets have some fun out of my crappy studios!" we both smirked at each other walking out holding the twins, Julian's arm wrapped over me protectively. Brooke pulled up outside Sam`s house from first impressions it looked abandoned she knocked loudly banging angrily for an answer. She turned the door handle realising it was open and caustiously made her way inside, the whole house was compleatly empty and there was a note left on the door with Sam on it.

"_Sam, as you might of realised I have left town with brad! we are both sorry for leaving you but this was never going to work! i honestly don`t think that I can love you the way you need to be loved there is a tenner on the fridge door!" _Brooke re read the letter over and over again trying to figure out how anyone not love their own daughter! Sam was the sweetest girl she knew yes she had a dark side but that was just a protective layer a wall to protect herself! She crumpled up the note angry at herself for not visiting Sam often making sure she was save and loved! but it was painful when Sam left like her heart had been pulled out, that the thought of seeing her call someone else Mom was to unbearable to watch. Brooke hurried out the house knowing that the only way to get answers was from Sam herself, she entered her house to see Julian fast asleep on the couch while Sam was happily playing with the twins a big grin placed on Sam`s face which made me break down into tears,

"Brooke?! whats happened?!" Sam hurried over to me concern written all over her face, I pulled her into me holding her tightly not wanting to let go!

"I`m so sorry Sam! I should been here for you and I wasn`t!"

"What you on about Brooke?!

"I have just been to your house honey...how long has she left you?!" Sam pulled angrilly away looking stung that I went down there,

"Brooke...how could you?!"

"Because I love you and wanted answers as to why your starving and are filthy!"

"So now you know nobody loves me! nobody wants me not even my own mother!" I held her again stroking her hair,

"Honey listen to me I love you, Julian and the twins love you and we are not going anywhere hear me!"

"Promise?!"

"I promise!"


End file.
